It Doesn't Matter
by Severus Lawliet
Summary: It's a story written in a poetry like way - NO WAIT IT'S NOT A POEM! Okay, okay it's a story written poetically. Yeah, that's what it is. It's about Aang and Katara but it's not Kataang. It's short and about unrequited love. One chapter. R&R please. :


**(A/N : This is not my first fic. However, this is the first fic I've decided to post on . It's a poem/story/thing. If you think it's wierd well it's supposed to be. If you don't think it makes sense then read it over :P)**

_Disclaimer - Sadly I do not own Avatar : The Last Airbender. This story is only for my entertainment and the entertainment of others. If I owned Avatar...well a LOT of things would be different if I owned Avatar._

He was twelve when she was fourteen but he looked ten and no one would have guessed he was twelve unless he told them. And this was unfortunate because she was almost fifteen and had no interest in dating a twelve year old (or a ten year old) she'd much rather date a sixteen year old like Jet - or at least that's how old he thought Jet was. But it didn't matter then because he liked Jet and secretly knew she'd never look at him twice anyway even if she didn't like Jet.

He was still twelve and she was still fourteen but he looked eleven now and he was grateful for that. However he was ungrateful for the fact that eleven year olds had no chances with fourteen year olds and might as well date other people who looked eleven like Toph, and he had no desire to date Toph. Not that what he wanted mattered anyway because he had bigger things to worry about like defeating the firelord before the comet came but he doubted he'd accomplish that anyway.

He was still twelve and she was fifteen but he actually looked twelve which he was happy about but he was unhappy because twelve year olds didn't date fifteen year olds and he was a monk anyway - now that he thought about it he wasn't even sure monks could date. But Gyatso and him had never discussed that anyway so did it matter that much? He tried not to think about that because whenever he did it hurt because he realised he'd never know because they were all dead anyway and the best he could do was master the four elements and stop thinking about dating her.

He was thirteen now and she was fifteen and he was exstatic because thirteen year olds might actually be able to date fifteen year olds. Of course this hope was quickly crushed like mostly all hopes he had because she wasn't sure but he didn't understand sure about what? She wasn't sure she wanted to be in a relationship with him and she was confused and he was upset and he was more upset when he kissed her and she was mad at him. Now all he had to look forward to was...actually he didn't have much of anything to look forward to.

He was still thirteen and she was still fifteen but that didn't matter because now he knew thirteen year olds didn't have chances with fifteen year olds just like twelve year olds never had chances with fourteen year olds and a fourteen year old wouldn't have a chance with a sixteen year old which is why he guessed Jet had to die because she was fourteen and he was sixteen and fourteen year olds just did not have chances with sixteen year olds? It didn't matter because he didn't care that much anyway but he wished she liked him back.

He was still thirteen and she was fifteen but now he knew age didn't matter at all and he knew it was just the matter of them being Aang and Katara and he guessed she didn't like him back because he was Aang? He didn't know but he did know she'd much rather date Zuko. That's why they suddenly got along so great together. He had to admit he was a little jealous because he wouldn't be able to understand because he never knew his mother but he really wanted to understand because he liked her alot and now he didn't think she cared about that and he felt stupid whenever he tried not to care about it either because he did.

He was Aang and she was Katara and the name burned through him because he really really liked her and he didn't think she liked him back. He used to have a crush on her but now he knew he was in love with her and he knew she didn't love him back. He wished she'd hold his hand on Appa and give him kisses on the cheek when he did something nice for her like when they were younger before everything got so serious but now he knew that'd never happen because before it was cute and friendly but now it'd look like they were a couple and Aang didn't have a problem with that but he was sure she would because now he was positive she didn't like him back.

But it didn't matter.

He loved her anyway.

And that was the problem.

Fin.

**Yeah okay I'm not that much of a Kataanger, but I had an idea for a fic like this and I thought it was really cute. Unrequited love is the sweetest (yet ugliest) thing. I'd really like it if you reviewed it, you know? It'd get me to maybe write some more :) You can flame me if it really does suck, I wouldn't mind.**


End file.
